ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/Sci100 Reacts to Everyone's Blogs and Forums
I'm baaaack. What? I should kill you all now and escape this place? (looks around) Sorry.... the voices. (gets looks from everyone) I'm kidding! .... that's not what they really said. Anyway, here I am. I'm alive and well. I made it through midterms. Yay for me. Okay enough madness. ''' There we go. A good old regular TLDR Sci100 blog. Hold on! This is a reactionary blog. Basically, I'm responding to a bunch of different blogs and threads all at once without filling up wiki activity. It's worth reading, trust me. Anyway, let's get started. ---- *Stepping Down: ' Ahmad, I’m really sorry to hear this. I don’t blame you for wanting to focus on your grades, and I had hoped you could continue to be here as an admin. Maybe now just wasn’t the right time for that step yet. Or perhaps it wasn’t meant to be. I don’t know Ahmad. As long as you’re not leaving forever, I guess I’m okay, as we’ve all had to go inactive at one point or another. I won’t demote you until we have found a suitable replacement, which I think the rest of the admins have already made a consensus in our minds, we just have to agree to it all at the same time. *'Update - January 2016: Hi Ulti. We’ve talked about this before. Ulti, you aren’t the only admin who feels like they’re not being useful. I’ve felt this way, Ahmad’s felt this way, and you’re not alone. I’m going to offer some advice. You don’t have to be the admin that makes the big blogs and proposals, you can be the admin that people go to for advice, or for emotional support, or whatever you want to do. It’s not going to be easy, but you’ll figure it out man. Trust me, you’re going to be one of the most well-known and remembered users on here. Don’t worry too much about this. Please, listen to your friends. We’re here for you, if not in person then in spirit. You’re important to us Ulti. Don’t forget that. *BTFF RPG Progress Report - Rigon Boss Fight: ' Holy crap! That was awesome! It’s so amazing to see one of my creations, especially my “evil father”, the Darth Vader to my Luke Skywalker, the Rigon to ... well, me! *'Happy Birthday:' I’m so sorry I missed your birthday Yopo. I was studying for midterms practically all day on the 17th. I hope your birthday went well. ---- *'Calling out BTFF - Yopo's Manifesto: ' Ohhhh boy. When you see a blog starting with a disclaimer that he’s salty, you know you’re about to see something like this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/61/30/52/61305256d10e29823ba2ae7845ae3291.gif Inspiration for this .gif comes from the amazing CaT, whose .gifs always make me smile every time I read a review or a blog. *'Staff – Plasma and RoadsBot: Okay, PlasmaTime has bureaucrat rights? I guess Plasma is the Turtle and I’m the Barry Allen of this situation lol. Anyway, two quick notes. First, the account is globally disabled so he can’t even access the account to use the rights. Second of all, why hasn’t there been a thread to demote him already? You saw how we demoted Roads? I made a public thread, highlighted it, and got the votes. Boom. Done. Plasma could have been demoted by now, and yet…. Nothing’s happened. Same with the RoadsBot account. I guess you were just waiting for me to do it, eh? :P *'Chat Mods: '''Chatmods are non-rights users who can kick and ban people. Admins are chatmods who can delete pages, change the wiki design, and block people. Bureaucrats are admins who can promote other admins. Admins are technically chatmods too. So yes, I agree that admins can do chat mod things, we’re not above them. However, I think that as admins, we need to give chat mods the chance to actually use their rights. Sure, we can give warnings as admins, but if the admins are always doing them, then the chat mods have no reason for existing. *'Admins: 'Well hey, I’m guessing this blog was part of the reason that Ahmad decided to resign as an admin so…. Progress? As for Sub, he hasn’t made an edit since December 12th, hence your whole “If you’re not here for a month, should you even be having those rights?” point you were making. Look, if it continues to go on and Sub isn’t making any appearances, then yes his rights is something that should be discussed. But if there’s as many things we need to do as you say there are, Sub having rights isn’t the biggest issue in the world. *'Clean-Up: I’ma be deleting pages during the weekend to help out. As for the images thing, again pages are the bigger priority. Pick a few battles, not all of them. *'Design:' Looks good, no comments. *'Disrespect: '''Agreed with all points. *'Respect: Yes. Not going to comment on the don’t be annoying section, since you said that was kind of the end to this one as well. *'''Don’t think of kids as stupid: Honestly, not sure how this was an issue. The fact that we allowed more TV-14 topics officially and allowed certain words to be used with the addition of a Profanity template alone is a big step. As you said, we shouldn’t be in one extreme or the other. So, we don’t need TV-Y7 material but we also don’t need TV-MA. You can do a lot in TV-14. *'Everyone is a winner (aka The One Directed to Sci): '''Events only happen as long as people want them. I wouldn’t worry about an LGBTQ+ Week or anything like that, we haven’t gotten International Week off the ground for THREE YEARS so I doubt it’s gonna happen this year. It’s not a big deal. Fanon Con, Alien Fest, and Omniverse Awards are the big three. But people also like to celebrate Ester Sunday, Halloween, and Winter. If people want them, then we should do them. I’ve enjoyed making all these new events, making them relevant and important to us, but I think for the most part you’re right. … Except for Valentine’s Day. I got something in mind for that. You’re gonna be busy that weekend lol. *'Bragging:' Yeah if you haven't realized by now, achievements aren't everything. Oh, and I'm totally not the best writer so no bragging there. *'Appreciation:' I agree with your point on appreciation. *'Final Notes:' So now that this blog is out... Can we dump all the salt on this wiki back into the oceans? Like seriously, let’s dump the salt out. You had fair points I’m not against expressing that, and you said yourself its good salt. But... I don’t know. I wouldn’t make this kind of blog because I don’t get really salty like this often. Yes, sometimes I am salty. In fact, there are times where I want to say something, but then as I’m reading it back and picturing how people will react, I’ll decide to not post it. I restrain myself because I know that not everything should be said in a certain way. Yes, maybe some things like some of the topics you mentioned do need to be brought up. But it’s not always what the topic is. It’s how you say it, and yes admittedly, I didn’t like how you said it. I recognize you’re frustrated, but that’s not how I like to do things, so while your message may have been overall good, the way you did it kind of turned me off. Who knows, maybe this kind of blog will get things rolling. Maybe it won’t, I don’t know. I guess that’s just something that’s different between how I’m an admin and how you’re an admin. I do have to admit that I never thought I’d see a blog with the word “Manifesto” on it. Props to you for a good blog title. (Side topic: No new Yopo’s Corner?) ---- *'2016 - A Year of Clean Up:' – Not the official Year of ___ but you keep on help Reo. With wanted pages, the best advice is to remove all red links. Add categories, yes. And as long as you make it clear that you’re doing cleanup, if it floods wiki activity, then yes it’s not spam. *'Categories: Yes, the Guide for New Users touches on this here. *Candidates for Deletion: Awesome progress, but yes let’s let the Candidates for deletion get cleaned up a bit. *Pages requiring further categorization: Yes *Updates for Roberto: Kind of like Ahmad, I get that school comes first. Heck, that’s why I’ve not been on here for a while. I hope you can get those grades up. I’ll go read Mack 10. And now for… ---- '''Sci100 Talks About Himself ---- So the next episode of MURDER, A Fiend in Sheep’s Clothing - Part One and Part Two airs the 23rd and 24th. From now until mid-February, I’m working on 210, and I hope to get 210 aired in February. That would leave the series finale, ep 211 and 212. At my current rate, it’s an episode a month. But with that rate, that brings up a big point. What about you leaving? Well, let me quickly explain. I’m not leaving until MURDER is done. I’m going to be working on MURDER as much as I can until it’s done. At the present rate, the series finale won’t be until April-ish, thanks to midterms. However, because I said that I would leave between March 2016 and September 2016 as per my big “I’m eventually leaving” blog, I’m still in the clear. Just know that the day I reveal the release date for the finale, that is a biblical sign that the End is Nigh for the Era of Sci100. Besides MURDER, these are the remaining things I need to take care of: *Writing Guide *Finishing my Userpage *Finding a Replacement Admin for Ahmad *Setting up Year of Unity stuff. *My Valentine’s Day idea. These are the five things I’m gonna focus on. I’m going to delete pages obviously, to help out with the clean-up, but these are the things I’m going to do. And if you think about it, the Writing Guide is for you. The Valentine Day idea is going to be for you. The Year of Unity is for everyone. The only things that are exclusively me-related is the userpage and MURDER. How active are you going to be? Well, weekends shouldn’t be an issue hopefully. Weekdays… we’ll see. It’s a new semester, and I really want to do good. Also guys, I just want to say something. I hope that in the years that I’ve been here as an admin, that I’ve been a good one. I hope that there’s not a lot of salt at me. Yes, the previous administration wasn’t the best, but that is why I helped oversee the transition from previous administration to the current one. Transition and change are okay. But we need to be cautious as a community with what we are transitioning into, and how we are doing it. Yes, I don’t have a giant blog about it but for those of you unaware, the admins decided this year would be the Year of Unity (I’ve seen this mentioned in a non-admin blog so it’s fine, besides Toon said it on chat on NYD). We need to be united to make this place better. The last few months of 2015 there was some division, and sort of an “us against them” mentality that had begun to start showing itself. I’m not going to bring it up and talk about who said what, but I’m using our history as a warning. We as a community cannot afford to do that. We cannot afford to be throwing salt at each other. We can’t make anyone or any group a scapegoat for what’s wrong. I’m not saying we’re doing that. I’m just saying we need to make sure that as we’re fixing this site, we don’t begin to do that. The failures and mistakes and issues of this community are the community’s, and we all share that burden. I have said this before, if you want to talk to me about something for the wiki, then talk to me. If you need to say “Hey Sci, I just want to explain to you some things that have been neglected and need some work”, do that with me in PC. But this is a new year. Let’s just be careful as we move from the old into the new. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100 Category:Admin Blogs Category:Admin News Category:User News